Just Can't Wait To Be King
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: This has nothin to do with lions just so you know. It's Sasunaru and it's about how Sasuke has to take Naruto to the prom and become Prom king in order to win a bet with his friends, but is he up to the challenge, and how does Naru feel about all this?
1. Aim Snap Fall for the target

**CHAPTER 1**

_Scene: 6:00pm, 1809 Price Drive, Konoha._

_**Narrator**__**: "Ehem. Well our story starts here, in a large Estate owned by a rich family known as the Uchihas. You may have heard of them from their huge company that is responsible for many banks and other economic businesses, including small ones, like the Inuzuka Company that takes care of the animal shelters, or the Amichi Company that owns all big restaurants. But the Uchiha Corporation pretty much owns all those companies. **_

"_**But anyway. Our story starts here, and if we look in a certain young man's room, then we'll find that the Young man and his girlfriend are busy talking like the lovey dovey couple they are. **_

"_**Let's listen in on what they're saying, shall we?"**_

~~~~End Narration~~~~

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"We should go out somewhere instead of hanging around this dump of a place you call home."

"…"

"Oh come on please? You never take me out anywhere anymore! We could at least go out to a movie! Fly around in a jet and go skydiving! Bungee Jump!? Go To a Water Park? Anything! You probably have enough money to buy all the water parks in the world and yet you won't take me out to a nice restaurant every once in a while!"

"…Hn…."

"Ugh! That's IT! We're through you here me! Through! I've had enough! You may be the hottest guy that ever lived but I get the feeling that you don't even care about me, or love me! I don't deserve to be treated like this! You hear me Uchiha!?"

Said Uchiha just stayed silent, unwilling to comfort his girlfriend.

SLAM!

"…."

Sasuke looked at the large wooden door to his room, where Sakura, his annoying girlfriend left out of… Well she's not his girlfriend anymore apparently.

To Sasuke's relief.

The only real reason Sasuke had agreed to go out with Sakura was because she was also wealthy (well not as wealthy as the all-powerful Uchihas) and she was also very popular in Konoha High school, so that would help him with his image, which would please his father…. But in the end she only ended up being even more annoying than the other fan girls… I guess that's why they made her leader of the Sasuke Fanclub. Hopefully she'll stop stalking him after this fight.

"Little Brother?"

Sasuke looked up at the door from staring at the floor to see his older brother, Itachi.

Itachi…

He was the only one in the whole Uchiha family that Sasuke could really trust with anything. Everyone else was just that: 'Everyone else'.

Sasuke didn't care about much. The only things he cared about were keeping his image good so he wasn't constantly being compared to Itachi by his father, and he also cared about his brother (in a way), but Sasuke wasn't a big fan of 'love'—Not that he didn't want it in his life someday; he just didn't know how to express it very well.

He couldn't express it with Sakura at all, because he didn't even like her in any way.

"Sasuke?" Itachi repeated when said little brother still hadn't answered him because he was still in deep thought about random things.

Itachi sighed and, thinking that Sasuke was still upset about Sakura, tried to cheer him up.

"Hey Sasuke, it'll be alright. Sakura wasn't the best choice for a girlfriend anyway. She was too demanding… and annoying as hell." He said while ruffling up Sasuke's duck-ass-shaped hair. The younger still wasn't paying any attention and was completely missing what Itachi was saying.

"Say little brother, how's about we go someplace with a few of your friends, that way you can forget all about your silly little X-girlfriend whom you were so desperately in love with."

"…" Still no answer.

"……… I'll take that as a yes." Itachi chirped while dragging Sasuke to his car.

Sasuke finally decided to join the living when the passenger door slammed shut and the car engine roared to life.

"….?"

_Scene Switch: 6:00pm. 225 Whirl Road, in a small little one bedroom house, with a kitchenette and a small living room area._

"Hey, Kyuu!!!"

"Kyuu!!!! Where are you!?!?!"

….

There was no answer to the desperate calls of the young blonde teenager.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Please come here!!! I made some food!!!"

…………..

"Kyuubi No Kitsune, you get your furry ass in here for dinner, or I swear I will neuter you!!!"

Finally, there was a sound to respond to the youngling's calls… well they were more like threats.

The sound was quiet, but it was the unmistakable sound of tiny footsteps. Soon enough the sound grew louder until the teenager could turn to see Kyuubi, a black collar hanging prettily around his neck, which stood out nicely against his bright red fur.

"It's about time. Do I have to threaten you every time I want you to come eat with me?" the blonde asked with a pout.

…

Kyuubi blinked and then bared his teeth towards Naruto.

`"Well, that depends. Are you going to quit feeding me that shit you call Ramen? Because I told you that I've been wanting to go on a diet…"` Kyuubi snapped back with a twitch of his bushy tail and his chin held high.

"We have this argument everyday, Kyuu. You know that I love Ramen, and besides it's easy to make and it's affordable for me. Maybe if you start working then we can afford other food, but until you put an effort to help me then you'll eat what I give you, you ungrateful sonuva bitch." The teen replied with a huff as he placed his tan hands upon his hips, glaring at Kyuubi through long bangs that constantly covered his pretty blue eyes.

`"First of all, I'm a fox, so who the hell is going to offer me a job. Second, even if some crazy ass did offer me one, they wouldn't be able to understand me, seeing as you're the only human who can. And third, quit acting all upset and grumpy, it doesn't suit you at all, especially when you're wearing that ridiculous apron."` Kyuubi said as he jumped up onto the table where two bowls of hot ramen were waiting. Kyuubi may not like the stuff, but he knew that if he didn't eat this then he'd most likely starve, because he had promised the kid that he would stop hunting rabbits and mice and stuff. So there wasn't anything else he could eat.

But as soon as he dipped his head to take a bite, he almost got his head chopped off, but thanks to the fox's great reflexes (and the fact that he was sort-of expecting this), his head was still intact. The table shook slightly, rocking the ramen bowls, as the blonde dug the butcher knife deeper into the wood of the table.

"You _know_ that I hate it when you make fun of this Apron. Iruka gave this to me as a gift and—"

`"'It's precious to you because it was one of your fist real gifts.' Yeah yeah, I _know_. Take a chill pill, Naruto. Ya know I'm just pushing your goddamn buttons. Shit man. Can we eat now?"` The grumpy fox hissed and started digging into the food before Naruto could even get out another word.

The teen smiled lightly at his friend before sitting down at the table and digging into his ramen happily.

_Time Skip: 6:30._

After the two finished their meals they sat on the couch, Kyuubi lying comfortable on Naruto's lap, and the blonde was busy combing his fingers through the fox's soft red fur while clicking the remote with his other hand. He was randomly poking through the few channels he had, to see if there was anything interesting on, but there wasn't. You would think that there would be plenty of things to watch, especially on a Friday, but all that was showing were over-dramatized soaps and talk-shows, which didn't have much meaning to Naruto. Kyuubi and Naruto had watched the news for a little while, but everything that showed on the news had to do with some kind of tragedy; either another child was raped and murdered, a criminal was sentenced to death, a natural disaster hit somewhere or another, or some teens were rioting some stupid company. It was all the same bullshit, and Naruto believed that you could never really trust everything they say on the news anyway.

Finally Naruto just turned off the 6 inch screen TV with a bored sigh. Kyuubi closed his eyelids, hiding his fiery-orange eyes.

It was silent in the small house for a while as the two just sat there in the dark living room area. Naruto took his fingers and gently scratched the back of Kyuubi's right ear, making him tilt his head that way, and the blonde could feel a sort of purr vibrating throughout the fox's petite body, but then he stopped scratching, which made Kyuubi's ears fold back. The fox opened his eyes slowly to look back towards the blonde, who was staring towards the ceiling, a bored expression on his face.

…

There was an awkward silence before Kyuubi decided to break it.

`"You should go do something."` Kyuubi said suddenly, making Naruto jump.

The blonde was silent for a while longer. He stared his baby blues into Kyuu's stern stare.

"Like what?"

Excellent question.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

`"Go out somewhere. Party. What about hat little club near that tattoo store? There's no school tomorrow so I'm giving you permission to go have fun. Actually, I'm ORDERING you to go out somewhere."` Kyuubi demanded, while hopping off of Naruto's lap.

"I'm being ordered around by a fox… great…" Naruto laughed softly while picking up Kyuubi again and hugging him close. The fox struggled against the cuddling human of doom but Naruto's bear-hug was impenetrable.

"Thanks Kyuu… but I want to stay here with you, and besides I don't have anyone to hang with and I don't have any money to go anywhere 'fun', besides the park…" Naruto said while putting down the irritable animal.

Kyuubi turned his head to lick his ruffled up fur before turning back to say, `"Wait here one second. I'll be right back."` And with that Kyuubi disappeared into the darkness and scampered into their bedroom.

The blonde could hear Kyuubi scuffling around and a few things were moved about, then he heard the animal's small footsteps coming back towards him. The fox sat back on the Naruto's lap, and their faces were at the same level so Naruto could instantly see the envelope that the animal was carefully carrying between his sharp canines.

Naruto took the crumpled looking envelope from Kyuubi gently and opened it.

Inside was a wad of money. Naruto immediately closed the envelope and looked at Kyuubi in bewilderment.

"WHERETHEHELLDIDYOUGETTHISMONEY!?" Naruto screamed, his words getting jumbled together in a way that it was hard to understand the teen at first, but since Kyuubi has lived with the kid for so long, he was able to decipher the sentence with ease.

`"Don't worry I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. It's just some money I've been saving up for a little while. I wanted to give it to you when I thought there was enough for you to at least go out and have a few drinks and have some fun, neh? And you don't need to worry your smallish brain about where I got it from."` Kyuubi explained, which made Naruto calm down a little.

"B-but… But you earned this money, I don't want it." Naruto huffed while shoving the envelope back towards the fox's paws.

Kyuubi looked down at the money then back at Naruto.

`"Naruto… What the hell am I going to do with this money? I'm a wild animal for god's sake. Besides, you've been giving me food and a place to sleep for a long time now. I feel like a free-loader. This is the least I can do, but don't expect such kindness from me all the time, got it?"` Kyuubi laughed and then rubbed his muzzle against the side of Naruto's tan cheek affectionately. The blonde smiled but still shook his head stubbornly, refusing to take the money. Kyuubi nipped at Naruto's shoulder, making the kid yelp in slight pain.

`"Take the fucking money, or I'm gonna bite you for real this time."`

The blonde was smart enough to quickly grab the money and stuff it in his pocket because he knew from first hand experience that when Kyuubi threatens to do something he WILL do it.

"Fine I'll go out and get a drink but then I'm coming straight home and you get back the money that's left over." Naruto snipped with a pout. Kyuubi smirked.

`"Look, kid, if you really wanna do something for me then get me a hamburger on the way home but you're not allowed back in this house until after 11:00. Got it, brat?"` Kyuubi said and placed his paws on Naruto's chest.

The blonde turned into a sobbing chibi at that exact moment—Bubbly/watering eyes, quivering lips, sniffling sounds and all. Then Next thing Kyuubi knew he was being crushed into a big hug, but the fox didn't mind this time. He rested his furry head onto Naruto's shoulder and sighed contently.

What he wouldn't do for this kid.

`"Have fun okay? And Happy almost Birthday."`

_Scene Change: We now go back to our grumpy Sasuke Uchiha ____ , who we find brooding at a table in a party club that was popular to all the Senors in Konoha High School. _

The amazing young heir was surrounded by a bunch of kids he usually hung around during school, though he could only call a few of them 'friends', the others were merely for looks, and to keep up his popularity and all. Everyone was completely shit-faced though and tripping over each other, well, except for Sasuke and a few select people who are named Neji and Gaara. Even Sasuke's brother was completely drunk but the older Uchiha was much better at keeping his balance then the other idiots. But Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Itachi stripped until he was only in a pink thong while singing 'Baby Got Back' on the stage, though the stage is usually for performers, like bands, dancers, singers, comedians, and strippers. Though the strippers were only allowed during Mondays, and only adults were allowed in then.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Said Uchiha turned towards Neji with this bored/annoyed expression on his face, though Sasuke had trouble hearing the other boy, because of certain drunk idiots yelling and singing 'Lollipop'.

"Hn?"

"So who are you gonna ask out now, since Sakura dumped you and all." Neji yelled over the 'music'.

Sasuke shrugged uncaringly.

"Well you have to ask someone out soon." Neji said.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Sasuke asked while leaning his elbow on the polished surface of the round table and resting his chin in his hand.

This is where Kiba enters the picture. Kiba isn't really someone that Sasuke hangs out with, he's more or less one of the losers in the school, but Sasuke needs to acknowledge him because he's the son of one of the owners of a company that his father just so happens to own. But anyway, the idiot's completely drunk and breathing all in Sasuke's face.

"'Cause DUDE!!! Ifz yo dunt halve a date at da PROM then yo wunt bee ableto bee Prom KING!!!! 'andz yo HALVE TOOZ!! I Betz dis guy 200 bux dat yo were gona bee da PROM KING DUDDDEE!!! Fuuuckyyy!"

Sasuke scrunched up his face in disgust as Kiba's alcoholic breath puffed into his nose.

"Yeah, and what does that have anything to do with me!?" Sasuke yelled, loosing his temper for a second and slammed his fist down on the table, which accidentally got most people's attention. Sasuke quickly calmed himself down in order for everyone to gradually go back to what they were doing.

It wasn't usual that Sasuke lost his temper, but it does happen on some occasions.

Neji decided to help poor Kiba by taking over the topic.

"Kiba does have a point though. Didn't you say that Itachi didn't even go to the prom?" Neji pointed out, which got Sasuke's attention.

"Hn…. Go on…" Sasuke said, leaning his elbows back on the table.

"Well if that's true then if you go to the prom and become prom king then that'll be an achievement that Itachi didn't even get. Plus, it'll give you another trophy to add to your collection, neh?" Neji said. His explanation both helped encourage Sasuke to find a date, and it saved Kiba's skin from the rage of an Uchiha Sasuke.

"I guess I see your point… but who would I take to the prom? I've pretty much gone out with most of the popular people, and either I've dumped them because they were too annoying or they dumped me because I wasn't 'loving' enough." Sasuke said. Neji was surprised that Sasuke said so much.

'I guess he's serious about beating Itachi in this department.' Neji thought.

"Don't take out anyone you've dated before, because either they won't want to or you won't have any… 'chemistry' with them. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Neji said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously as a sign that he didn't quite understand.

Neji sighed.

"Look if you pick just any regular tramp from the school cheerleading team then it'll be too easy. You could ask anyone out—guy or girl—and they'll say yes. Not many people can resist you, and so we need to find someone that'll be a challenge!" Neji continued explaining. Kiba, as drunk as he was, was actually getting the idea and seemed excited about it.

"I wanna pick da skank he hash ta do!" Kiba volunteered, but mostly everyone ignored him.

"Hn… But I still don't know who to ask out then… But I guess it doesn't matter. Just like you said, no one says 'no' to me and even if the person isn't good-looking, I can make them into the prom queen just like that." Sasuke said and snapped his finger to demonstrate 'just like that'.

"Gaara and I will choose your challenge, then. Plus, this way not only will this be more fun but it'll make you feel more like you accomplished something. Seeing as Itachi didn't even GO to the prom—because I'm sure if he would've gone then he would've made prom king perfectly, even if he didn't _have_ a date…" Neji said, but he shut up as soon as he saw the glare on Sasuke's face. He rambled a bit too much that time.

"But then again…." Gaara said and then he flicked his chin forward to signal them to look behind themselves, which they did.

Neji **almost** died from laughing so hard, but he **did** fall off his chair, and Sasuke went into a rage of twitches as he watched his older brother dance around the stripping pole in the middle of the stage in a pair of black pantyhose and a tight net shirt, then the older Uchiha—encouraged by the wolf whistles, cheers of the crowd, and the alcohol in his system—he got on his hands and knees and began crawling sensually towards the growing audience.

"Strip, Strip! Strip! Strip, Strip!" Kiba and the others (except Gaara, Neji, end Sasuke of course.) began chanting.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and covered his eyes so he didn't have to watch anymore of this shamelessness. But just as he covered his eyes, that's when his brother went unconscious.

The guards came out afterwards and dragged Itachi's limp body off the stage and towards the door, where they would probably just leave Itachi's body in an alleyway somewhere. Sasuke thought that maybe, just MAYBE he should be nice and bring his brother back in here so that he wasn't like raped or killed or something, but Sasuke decided that the moron deserved it for drinking in the first place. Well maybe he didn't deserve to be KILLED but Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

"HHAHAHAHAAAHA! OKAY! I take back what I said! Oh-my-god! That was so fucking funny!" Neji wheezed out between fits of laughter.

"This is the reason why I don't get how my Father adores Itachi so much…." Sasuke brooded… though his brooding could've been mistaken as 'pouting'… but Sasuke believes that Uchihas don't 'pout'. "Well anyway. So who do you guys think that I should ask out to the prom?" Sasuke asked, getting straight back to the topic at hand, though Kiba had disappeared somewhere.

"Well… let's see….." Neji said and he lightly held his chin in thought.

"How abo—" But Neji was cut off as they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the table next to them.

Sasuke and the others turned to see two people. One was a short waitress, and the other was a boy who looked around their age. He had long spiky blonde hair, tan skin, he's around the same height as Sasuke, but Sasuke couldn't see his eyes because his bangs cover almost half of his face. He was wearing a baggy worn-out-looking orange t-shirt, some faded jeans, and a pair of blue converses. The only thing that caught Sasuke's eye out of his clothing was the blue diamond necklace that hung from his neck. Sasuke had remembered a very popular surgeon that his father did business with used to wear a necklace just like that.

Ehem. Well, back to the incident.

The waitress had her hands over her mouth and she looked both worried and embarrassed.

"I'm so very sorry, this is my fault, here, let me pick these up." The boy said in a shaky voice as he knelt down, and that's when Sasuke noticed the fallen tray and glass cups. It was a good thing that the place was carpeted because if it wasn't then those cups would've smashed into many, many pieces.

"Oh no please let me get that!" The girl yelled/suggested. She bent down and quickly grabbed the tray and the cups from the boy's grasp. He seemed completely embarrassed that he caused such a ruckus.

The waitress was gone in no time and the boy was just left standing there. The only people left looking at him were Gaara, Neji and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Isn't he in our Calculus class?" Neji said as he looked at the boy with interest.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a 'nobody'; just a poor little kid who was just dealt the wrong cards in his life, like some of us. He has no parents and lives alone in a one bedroom house. He also works in a little Japanese Restaurant." Gaara said as he eyed the blonde.

Sasuke and Neji looked at Gaara curiously.

"How do you know so much about this kid when I barely even remember him being in our Calculus class?" Neji asked, and Sasuke was wondering the same thing.

The redhead just shrugged.

"I used to hang out with him in middle school, and last year we got into a fight… and he beat me. He's the only one to have been able to beat me in a fight, besides you, Sasuke. He could've killed me but he didn't, and he probably should have…. He's actually quite the character." Gaara said, his eyes still following the blonde, who was now sitting at the bar, probably still blushing from the little incident.

"He doesn't look like he could beat anyone in a fight, let alone you." Sasuke said while examining the blonde carefully.

"Well whatever you do, just don't get on his bad side." Gaara warned.

"Alright that settles it! Sasuke, he's your new challenge." Neji announced. Sasuke looked uncertain about it, and Gaara was shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The redhead cautioned in a mystifying tone.

"And why not!?" Neji argued, while narrowing his ghostly white eyes.

"Trust me, Uchiha, I know you wanted a challenge, but I highly doubt that you'll get Naruto to bow to you and even if you did, then good luck getting him to the prom. Tch." Gaara snickered evilly. "But by all means, if you want him then go get him." Gaara said while combing his fingers through his blood-red hair and smiling that sadistic smile that only he could pull off.

"Well. If I go after this guy and take him to the prom, then I can just dump him afterwards right?" Sasuke asked, getting used to the rules of this 'game'.

"Yes of course. Okay wait… here's what you have to do to win this… You have to get This Uzumaki character to go with you to the prom… And it HAS to be Naruto. Then after you use him to get the title of prom king then you dump him. But if you're not able to go through with this or can't receive the title as prom king, then when you take over the family business you have to let the Hyuuga's take over and you shall become MY partner. So are you up to the challenge my friend?" Neji asked with this smirk in place, which Sasuke just wanted to punch off.

"Of course. I can handle anything. Okay so let's see how 'challenging' this guy is."


	2. Doomydoooom

**CHAPTER 2**

_Character perspective change: Naruto Uzumaki. _____

'I can't believe Kyuubi actually persuaded me to come here. Why the hell am I here though? There're a bunch of other places to get a drink, but of course I choose the place where I know a bunch of the kids, but they don't know ME. Why didn't I just walk around for a bit, get that hamburger for Kyuubi, and then go home? I could've just gone to Jaraiya's place… and Tsunade DID say that she would castrate me if I don't visit her on my birthday… ugh…'

Naruto was about to get up and leave, but he stopped when he noticed the bartender coming up to him with a glass of Bloody-Mary. It looked so inviting.

Yet…

Naruto didn't ask the bartender for one… So why was it here?

And he hadn't paid for it yet.

"Hey there, this is for you." The bartender said and he placed the short glass in front of the blonde. His voice was very deep and rough and the bartender had a very gruff looking beard.

"Uhm... Okay." Naruto said. Hey he wasn't about to pass up a Bloody Mary when it's in front of his face.

"I'm going to need some identification first, just so I know that you are of legal drinking age. I don't want to get fired now do I?"

Nodding his head, Naruto brought out his wallet and flashed the man his ID, which the man approved of.

The blonde stuffed his wallet back in his pocket before reaching forward to grasp the smooth glass with his strong hand.

The bartender was about to turn away but Naruto stopped him with an 'Oh, wait, excuse me'.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

"How much is this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, actually that's already been paid for. That gentleman over there paid for it and asked that I give it to you." The man said then pointed towards a round table in the back corner of the club. Sitting at the table was Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah Naruto knew him. The guy was in practically every one of his classes, top student in the school and pretty much the idea of perfection to many people. Naruto would've admired the guy if it wasn't for his attitude and respect towards others, even if he WAS hot.

One thing Naruto hated about most rich kids was that they took everything for granted and never really appreciated what they had… And they never noticed the other kids who weren't 'rich'. Naruto isn't saying that all rich kids are like that, because there are those few who do give a damn about others. Though Naruto hated being judge-mental of others, it just drove him crazy when he saw kids like Sasuke… The prick just needed a good punch in the face.

But… why did the Uchiha just buy him a drink..?

Naruto quickly downed the drink, finishing it with a soft sigh. Then the blonde turned and started walking towards the Uchiha, curiosity driving him forward.

'Okay Kyuubi I'm going to have some fun now, just like you wanted me to do.'

_Character perspective change: Neji and Gaara_

"Okay here it goes! Naruto's walking towards Uchiha!" Neji narrated for Gaara, since the redhead wasn't even watching, but he was listening and smiling knowingly all the while.

"Okaaaayyy now he sat down at the table. Now they're talking. Naruto's smiling politely and nodding his head. Om-i-god! Now he's frowning! He's taking the glass of Lime Champaign and… oh no… He… He just poured the drink all over Sasuke's head…"

_Character perspective change: Sasuke Uchiha _____

Sasuke sat there completely stunned. He was trying to imagine that he _didn't_ just get _alcohol_ dumped on his head—probably ruining his hair at this very moment—and not only that but he just got **rejected**! Someone actually refused to go with him to the Prom!!

Sasuke watched frozen as Naruto slammed the glass back on the table and began walking away towards the exit. Usually Sasuke would be on his feet and chasing down the bitch but his body still refused to move from the shock of being disrespected like that.

Right after Naruto walked out the door is when Neji and Gaara appeared in front of him, sitting on the other side of the table where Naruto was just sitting.

"Dude, what the hell just happened!!? I saw the whole thing! What did you say to him!?" Neji yelled hysterically, which was really out of character for him.

Sasuke was silent for a little while as Gaara and Neji silently waited for the Uchiha to answer.

"I…. All I did was ask if he was in my Calculus class… He said yes… Then we talked and I asked him to the prom… Then he poured this… stuff… all over me." Sasuke elucidated.

Gaara smiled in an 'I told you so' sort of way before saying, "So I guess Naruto said 'no'?"

Sasuke glared towards Gaara as the redhead smiled smugly.

Neji Sighed and blew a piece of his long hair from his eyes.

"So I guess we should just forget about this whole thing?"

The raven-haired Uchiha narrowed his eyes and smiled a smile even more bone-chilling then Gaara's.

"Hey Gaara. Where did you say he worked again?"

_Character perspective change: Naruto Uzumaki ___

'I can't believe it! That prick actually asked me out to the prom! He hasn't said anything to me all the years I've known him—which is since the second fucking grade! No 'hi' or 'what's your name?'? No! And then all of a sudden, out of the blue, he asks me out! I bet you he doesn't even know my name! What a fucking asshole! If he so much as looks at me during school then that'll be a miracle… I bet that he's pissed at me for what I did… but he was just drunk and he didn't know what he was doing… I bet he just wanted a quick fuck is all! He won't even remember what happened tomorrow! Duh!' Naruto thought, trying to make himself believe all the shit he was saying to himself.

He was so deep in thought, that as he went out the door, he didn't notice the unconscious body lying on the floor in front of him, so he ended up falling face first to the ground.

"Itaii! That hurt! Who the fuck would ju—" But Naruto's sentence caught in his throat as he looked upon the man he just tripped over. The man had long silky black hair and the body and face of a god! The man was lying on his back and his posture told Naruto that he was just dumped outside, but—looking at the way he was dressed in black leggings and a net shirt—the man was probably very drunk and causing a ruckus…

"mnmmmngh…" The man groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around blindly for a few seconds before his eyes landed on Naruto. The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously as the man just stared at him.

"Uhh.. hi?" Naruto said, trying to make things less awkward but only ending up making it even more awkward… well for him at least.

The man just blinked and slowly sat up then he turned himself carefully so that he was leaning on the building, then he stared at the boy again.

"Hello…" He said in a gruff voice, wincing all the while.

"Hangover?" Naruto asked, well more like stated. The man nodded and attempted standing up, but he just ended up falling back down. "Here, let me help you." Naruto offered and stood up before walking to the man's side. The blonde knelt down and wrapped one of the man's long pale arms around his neck and placed a steady hand on the other side of the guy to help keep him balanced. The taller man didn't complain and gratefully took the help but he tried not to lean too much on the smaller boy, even though Naruto could easily carry this man. (Hey Naruto may be small but he's pretty strong.)

"So, do you want me to help bring you home or do you want to go back inside the club?" Naruto asked, and he said it slowly so that the man could have an easier time understanding him, but he didn't say it in a way that made fun of the man or made it seem like he was. The dark-haired man stayed quiet for a little before turning his head towards Naruto.

"I can't go back home… like this… my father would kill me… and… I really don't want to go back… in there… I think I'm gonna puke…" The man said while covering his mouth. He lightly pushed Naruto away so he could kneel next to some trashcans in order to throw up. Naruto knelt beside the man and helped him by holding back his hair so he didn't get any weird fluids on it. Naruto couldn't help but notice how soft the man's hair was. He must've used an expensive conditioner to get it that soft!

"Why are you being so nice to me…?" The man asked while wiping his mouth and sitting upright.

Naruto let go of the man's hair before answering with a smile.

"Because if I was shit faced, I'd want some help too ya know? But if I'm bugging you then I'll just be on my way then." Naruto said in a polite manner as he stood up. Then he turned to leave but the man lightly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No, you're not bugging me. It's just that you don't find many people who'll just stop and help a person who's been dumped on the street." The man explained.

He then stood up on wobbly feet. Naruto instantly moved to the man's side so that if he fell again he could help him.

"I know what you mean. So, do you have a name, or should I just refer to you as 'man with hangover'?" Naruto said with this large smile on his face. The older couldn't help but smile a little back.

"My nam—" But just before he could finish his introduction he started to black out again, and he almost fell over, but Naruto caught him jut in time.

"What am I going to do now…? I can't just leave you here… I could bring you back inside, but who knows what'll happen then... especially with that crazy drunk prick in there… I guess I have no choice…"

_Character perspective change: Kyuubi ___

_Scene: Naruto's place 10:00pm_

We now join our darling fox as he is lounging on the couch and flipping through channels on the TV only to stop at a cartoon known as 'Invader Zim', where Gir is singing that annoying song…

'Doom Doom Doom Da Doom Da Doom Doomy Doomy. Doom. Doom Doooom! I Feel your pain Zim!! The rotten human filth just won't let you have your way! One of these days these humans shall bow to us! Muahahaha! But I shall spare Naruto by making him my personal pet, like Gir, since the kid has been so nice to me all these years. But… there was that one time that he threatened to mount me over his fire place—which he doesn't even have—... and then this morning he said he would neuter me… and that would be bad… If I was neutered then the chickeys would have nothing to ride. Heehee. So Naruto would pay dearly… I don't care if he's like my kit… Well… yeah I guess you could say he's like my kit. He's annoying like one… And I swear if that boy comes back before 11:00 I'm gonna—'

Just as Kyuubi was thinking that, the door slammed open. Kyuubi's fur fluffed up from the sudden noise and he quickly looked to see who it was, and to his (not) surprise, it was Naruto.

`"I thought I told you not to… come.. back.. until……….."` Kyuubi let his sentence die off as he watched the blonde waltz in with an unconscious man in his arms. But not only was the man… well an older man, but he was a SEXY man!

`"What have I told you about bringing prostitutes in this house? I know I gave you money but I didn't think you'd waste it on a one night stand you idiot! But you must've been some lay to make the guy black-out, jeezuss."` Kyuubi ranted as he walked over to Naruto's feet.

"Kyuu, trust me, it's not like that. You know me better than that." Naruto said as he placed the man on the couch gently. Then the blonde quickly turned and scooped up Kyuubi in his arms, cuddling the grumbling fox close.

"Besides, you know you're the only one for me!" Naruto cooed while rubbing his face against Kyuubi's soft stomach.

`"Yeah yeah, look kid, I love you too, but beastiality is against my regulations, so you're out of luck. This sexy body of mine belongs to the pretty foxes outside."` Kyuubi joked as he placed both paws on Naruto's face to push him away. Naruto gasped loudly as he dropped Kyuubi, making the animal fall ungracefully against the ground.

"My heart! It breaks!" Naruto shouted melodramatically as he fell to his knees.

`"What ever… So explain this to me."` Kyuubi said while sitting up and flicking his bushy tail towards the man lying on the couch.

Naruto looked towards the man and then towards Kyuubi. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of how to really explain the situation.

`"Aha! I knew he was a prostitute! He's too good-looking for him to just be a friend of yours."` Kyuubi said, thinking that that was excuse enough to call the man a whore.

"Kyuu! He's not a prostitute! I found him near the club entrance! He needed some help…" Naruto said with a pout.

`"So you're letting a stranger come into our house… what if he's a rapist!? Or a murderer!? Or a Thief!?? You can't just let random people sleep in our house! This isn't a homeless shelter!"` Kyuubi growled, his back fur fluffing up.

Naruto's expression changed to that of disappointment and sadness.

"… And what If Iruka had never taken us in and helped us get back on our feet… then where would we be now…? I'd probably have to sell myself just so I can feed us… Kyuu…" Naruto said, making Kyuubi flinch… Guilt washing over the fox.

"I really don't think he's like that. I talked to him for a little bit…" Naruto said, standing up for the unconscious man.

Kyuubi was silent for a little bit.

`"Do you even know his name?"`

"No… He sorta passed out just before he was about to introduce himself." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

Kyuubi shook his head in disapproval, but as he turned his eyes towards the sleeping man on the coach he sighed in defeat. He couldn't just make Naruto kick the guy out. Kyuubi may be a world-dominating fiend but he wasn't completely heartless.

`"Okay well, I'll keep an eye on him, so you go get some sleep you brat."` Kyuubi finally said with a huff. Naruto's eyes went big and he gave his friend a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!" Naruto chanted.

`"quit it already. You're making it seem like I just let you keep a dog you found on the street."` Kyuubi grumbled, just trying to get the kid to stop hugging him. One hug a day was quite enough for him. More than one and the fox was bound to kill.

But since it was his kit's birthday, he'll let it slide.

"Nighty night Kyuu, love ya." Naruto said and he kissed the animal's forehead before going into his bedroom.

"Love ya too, kid." Kyuu grumbled back softly, making sure that Naruto couldn't hear him.


	3. To Be, Or Not To Be Blushing

**CHAPTER 3**

_Scene: 1:00am Naruto's living room. Still Kyuubi's perspective on things. _

The red fox sat comfortably on top of the weird man's chest. Kyuubi had his eyes fixed strongly on the man's face, looking for any signs that he would wake up. Kyuubi wanted to make sure that he was awake when the man awoke so that he could keep an eye on the man, in case he tried anything funny and he could stop him. the red fox opened his long muzzle wide in a yawn as he was being lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of the man's chest.

Before Kyuubi could even think about giving into sleep though, the man began moving about, his face scrunching up into an expression of pain. He let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyelids, revealing alluring crimson eyes.

Kyuubi watched curiously as the man looked around the living, probably trying to remember what happened to him before he passed out. Then his eyes landed upon something on his chest. He seemed slightly surprised to find a fox perched upon it, watching him with a certain curiosity.

"Where…?" The man began asking, but then he stopped, figuring that he was crazy to think that the fox would understand him and answer his question. He sat up straight slowly, causing Kyuubi to slide onto the man's lap, which was actually quite comfortable.

The man again looked around the room in interest as he absently stroked the fox's soft fur. Kyuubi started wondering how this man could stay so calm. According to Naruto, the man had blacked out in the ally and would have no recollection of being here so why wasn't the man flipping out and stuff?

Just as Kyuubi was thinking that the man picked the fox up and placed him on the floor gracefully. The fox shook himself, making his red fur fluff up, and he was about to give himself a quick tongue-bath but he stopped when he spotted the weird man walking towards Naruto's bedroom. And—being the protective 'father' he was—he followed. He watched uneasily as the man walked towards Naruto's bed and peered into the sleeping face of Naruto. Kyuubi figured that the man finally recognized Naruto by the way he smiled lightly, then, to Kyuubi's relief, he moved away from Naruto's bedside only to walk out of the room. The man looked around for a bit then he began walking towards the bathroom—Kyuubi still right at his heels.

_Character perspective change: Naruto Uzumaki ___

_Scene: 10:00 am Naruto's living room._

Naruto let out a long yawn as he plummeted down onto the couch. Kyuubi had said to get his lazy ass out of bed, but he never said anything about going back to sleep on the couch.

The blonde—thinking that that was actually an excellent idea—curled up on his side with his face buried into the back of the couch. But as he took in a deep breath he smelt something… different. It wasn't a bad smell, it was just… Naruto didn't know how to explain it… It almost smelt of cologne and alcohol at the same time…

That's when Naruto remembered about the guy that just so happen to be lying in that couch last night.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled while shooting up onto his feet.

Said fox quickly skidded into the living room, eyes wide and alert, fur fluffed up dangerously.

`"What?! What happened! Did someone break in!?"` Kyuubi barked and then bared his claws and teeth while scouting the perimeter, but all he found was an idiotic blonde standing and pointing towards the couch. Kyuubi retracted his claws and drew his lips back around his fangs.

`"And here I thought you were actually in danger… you know one of these days someone's going to actually be here attacking you and I won't lift a claw to help you… but what ever… so what's wrong with you? Did the couch try to eat you or something?"` Kyuubi grumbled as he rolled his fire-orange eyes.

"No! But what happened to that guy! The one I brought home yesterday! You said that you were gonna keep watch!!" Naruto whined then he stomped his foot.

`"I did keep watch you brat."` Kyuubi said while lifting a paw to wash leisurely.

"Sooo… What happened to him? YOU DIDN'T EAT HIM DID YOU!?" Naruto shouted while pointing an accusing finger towards the fox.

Kyuubi, yet again, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

`"No I didn't, but the guy does look yummy enough to eat."` Kyuubi admitted with a lick of his lips. Naruto accidentally let a blush creep onto his face as Kyuubi said that.

`"Nah, the guy didn't do anything bad, I watched him the whole time. He did leave you a note on the kitchen counter though. I think you should go read it."` Kyuubi said, and there was this weird smile on his furry little face that made Naruto suspicious.

The blonde slowly walked towards the kitchen, and there lying on the counter near the fridge was the note that Kyuubi mentioned. He slowly walked closer and then swiped the note up.

The note read:

``Hello there. 

I apologize profusely for causing such trouble. This should teach me to drink so much, neh? 

It was very generous of you to trust me enough as to let me into your home like that, and I'm grateful. 

I would have waited until you awoke to thank you in person but I'm afraid I was in a rush, so I'd like to give you my address. 

It is 1809 Prince Drive and my Cell Phone number is 522-5633. Please drop by at anytime, you'll always be welcome. 

Oh and I think I should mention that I also used your shower and borrowed a pair of your clothes, but if you desperately need them back then please call me and I shall return them immediately. 

Your Friend,

**Itachi **

P.S. You're really cute when you sleep.

Naruto's face heated up at that last part.

`"He really is quite the gentlemen. I think you should go to his place for a bit. You know, get to know him better."` Kyuubi said with a snicker.

Naruto's face heated up even more, because he actually did sound like a really sweet guy, unlike a certain Uchiha-prick.

_Character perspective change: Sasuke Uchiha ___

_Scene: 10:10am_

Sasuke Stood in front of a restaurant that had a huge sign called 'Japanese Restaurant'…

The name… was so unoriginal.

Sasuke hesitated at the door, deciding if this Naruto guy was really worth entering this 2 star restaurant filled with filthy grease stained cooks and annoying waitresses. But, as Sasuke got up the courage to enter, he was surprised to find that the place was small but it didn't actually look half bad.

"Hello. Welcome to our restaurant. My name is Shikamaru and I'll be your waiter today. Do you want a table for one?" Said a guy in a waiters outfit as he came up in front of Sasuke, and instead of him being annoying like Sasuke expected he was actually quite depressing. This waiter wore a high ponytail and he had a lazy posture, and he sounded completely bored, like he'd rather be asleep right now. Sasuke couldn't help but think that this Shikamaru fella looked rather familiar though, but Sasuke shrugged it off, thinking that he must've seen the guy in school a few times.

"Uh no thanks. Actually I wanted to ask if a Naruto Uzumaki still worked here." Sasuke asked which piqued the waiter's interest immediately.

"And what is it that you want with Naruto?" the guy questioned in a protective sort of way.

"I just wanted to know. I met him at a club yesterday and he said he used to work here, so I was just wondering if he still worked here so I could surprise him." Sasuke half lied. Sasuke usually came up with good lies like those in order to get what he wanted and it worked most of the time.

"Sorry, Uchiha but I'm not buying your bullshit, so unless you're buying a table and getting something to eat then I suggest you leave." Shikamaru said with a bored yawn. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, but before he decided to punch this guy, he turned and walked out the stupid little restaurant.

Sasuke sighed in irritation but he calmed himself down and thought of a different way to approach the situation as he began heading home.

_Character perspective change: Naruto Uzumaki ___

_Scene: 10:30am_

We find our little Naruto standing nervously in front of a gate which was in front of a gigantic house in which this Itachi guy apparently lived. Naruto had already been nervous about visiting this guy but now that he's seen the guy's house… no… it wasn't even a house—it's a fucking mansion! Naruto had gawked at it all the way to the front of the fence, where a camera was now pointing towards him, which only made the blonde even more nervous.

"Hello, is there something you need?" A voice said out of a speaker right next to the blonde, making him jump in surprise.

"M-me?" He stuttered and pointed to himself.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you. Please press the blue button next to the speaker and state your name and why you're here." The voice explained before going quiet again.

Naruto moved over and pressed the button as directed.

"M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki… uhm… I'm here to seen an Itachi… If he lives here that is…" Naruto said and then he let go of the button.

"Ah yes, he's been expecting you, please go through the gate and try not to walk on the grass." The voice said and then disappeared again. Just then the gates slowly opened in ward, making Naruto gape in awe.

The blonde quickly walked forward, hoping to just get this over with, he just didn't feel right coming onto this property… he felt... out of place—so to speak.

As he walked towards the door, he couldn't help but stare at the freshly cut grass and huge garden in front of the porch. Many people were out and about, working on the garden and watering the grass, and sweeping the porch of dirt and leaves.

Just as Naruto was about to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing an old man whom the blond presumed was the butler or some kind of greeter.

"Welcome, welcome. If you'll please take your shoes off right near the door and follow me, I'll take you to master Itachi's room." The man suggested with a smile which wrinkled his old face even more, but gave him a charming quality.

"Uh yes thank you very much." Naruto said politely then, taking his shoes off, he followed the man through the huge palace-like house. The blonde was amazed by the decorations and paintings that surrounded the place. It almost looked like a 6 star hotel or something, and Naruto was still gaping by the time they walked up the many steps and came to a stop at a door.

The butler person lifted a big fist to lightly knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A deep silky voice answered, and Naruto knew it was Itachi, even though they only spoke with each other for a short period, and he sounded a lot better then when he had first found the man.

"It's Watson, sire. I've brought you a visitor. He says his name Is Naruto Uzumaki." The man replied, introducing the blonde for him.

"Ah yes, let him in." Itachi answered instantly.

"As you wish, sire." The butler said and then he opened the door for Naruto, and he moved out to the side of the door to wait until the blonde entered, which he did, and then the butler closed the door after him. Naruto almost gasped as he saw Itachi's room. It was about twice the size as Naruto's whole place, and it was also much more, well decorated than his place.

Itachi watched in amusement from his place at his desk as Naruto slowly spun in a circle, taking in everything about his room.

There was a king sized bed in one corner of the room where the window was located and it had red silk sheets plus about ten fluffy looking pillows (What Naruto wouldn't do to jump on that bed), a large desk with a computer and small lamp, a Large screen TV that took up the whole wall opposite of the bed—complete with DVD player and surround sound. There was another door which most likely held the bathroom or clothe closet. Naruto also noticed there was another desk but this one had a stereo on it and next to the desk was a CD rack filled with many, many different CD's.

Naruto thought he could faint any moment, and if he kept going in circles like he was, he probably would end up fainting—so he stopped spinning and turned towards Itachi, who was still watching him.

"I see you like my room." Itachi stated with a smirk. Naruto nodded rapidly and he opened his mouth to express how amazed he was, but he was at a loss for words, which made Itachi chuckle softly.

"Well it's nice to find someone who appreciates it. Please make yourself at home, I just have to finish a few papers and then I'll be right with you." The man explained as he turned back to a few papers that were on his desk. Naruto looked around uncomfortably, thinking that he probably shouldn't move or else something might break or get dirty. Naruto looked around some more though, and when his eyes landed on the bed he decided to go sit on it, seeing as it looked so inviting and it probably wouldn't break.

The blonde took his hand and felt around the smooth silk sheets and his skin tingled at how soft they were. The blonde lifted himself and sat on the bed, which wasn't too hard or too soft, but JUST right. Naruto sighed in pure happiness as fell back and laid himself on the bed, but he tried not to close his eyes—afraid that he just might fall asleep if he did. Naruto looked over to one of the pillows and snatched it, pulling it up to his face and nuzzling against it. He turned onto his side and cuddled with it, loving how unbelievably soft they were, and Naruto also noticed that they smelt of Snuggles laundry soap.

"Having fun?" Itachi said with a smile making Naruto flinch in surprise.

The blonde slowly poked his face out from the pillow, his cheeks burning up in embarrassment when he noticed that Itachi was standing right in front of the bed, watching him cuddle with his pillows.

"S-sorry." Naruto said as he put the pillow back and got off the bed.

"No it's okay, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing today." Itachi said then sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him to invite Naruto to sit back down, which he did.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Naruto mumbled, while looking down to twiddle with his fingers.

Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"You really are quite sweet, but that kindness of yours might get you in trouble one of these days." Itachi sighed, making Naruto pout.

"Yeah I know… but I didn't want to just leave you there, so… yeah. I didn't think you were bad though, and besides even if you were, Kyuubi was there to make sure that nothing would happen." Naruto explained, still not looking up from his fingers.

Itachi was quiet for a second before he 'oh'ed in realization.

"Kyuubi is that fox, right?" Itachi asked, and Naruto nodded, still not looking up.

"I thought that fox was keeping an unusually close eye on me."

The blonde didn't reply but continued to play with his fingers. He only stopped when he felt a hand under his chin, and his face being pulled up gently so that he could look into Itachi's face.

"You don't have to seem so nervous you know. We're only talking." Itachi said as he let go of Naruto's chin slowly, but the blonde just looked back down, his blush growing redder.

"Yeah, but I can't help it. I feel so out of place here and I don't know…" Naruto whispered as he pulled at his shirt anxiously. Naruto heard Itachi chuckle again.

"Cute." The man said, reminding Naruto of the letter, and the whole reason why he came here.

"Uhm… In the letter you left me, you said you burrowed some of my clothes… uhmmm can I please have them b-back…" Naruto stuttered while looking about everywhere except where Itachi was.

"Ah yes I almost forgot about that." Itachi said as he walked towards that door that Naruto suspected was the closet. Itachi entered it quickly and came back out with a pair of folded clothing, which Naruto recognized as his. It was one of his tight blue shirts and baggy jeans, but Naruto didn't see how those would even fit this man, since he was about a head taller than him.

"I had them washed as soon as I came home so that they would be ready when ever you came to pick them up. Here you go." Itachi said, handing the clothing to Naruto, who took them gratefully. "Oh, wait before you leave I wanted to give you something."

Itachi disappeared behind that door again, and he was in there for a little while longer than last time.

Naruto watched as the man came back out holding a small velvet box. Naruto became even more nervous now.

"The items in here are from me as a thank you for helping me and letting me stay in your home, but please don't open it until you get home." Itachi said as he stopped in front of Naruto before sliding the box into Naruto's right pant pocket. "And I also wanted to give you this..." He said and Naruto wasn't expecting it as Itachi bent forward and placed his lips upon Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widened and he was tempted to pull away and then run for his life, but he didn't. Though he _did_ close his eyes and let the man kiss him. His lips were so soft and tender yet strong and dominating at the same time, which made Naruto's whole body shiver in excitement.

Naruto had never really felt like this before, and it made him nervous and excited at the same time. And he usually didn't let strangers just kiss him like this, but Itachi had this charm to him that Naruto just couldn't pass this up.

Itachi, growing bolder, lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Naruto's golden hair, while their mouths mashed together in their heated kissing. They pulled away for moment to catch their breaths only to begin kissing again, and this time mouths were open and tongues danced. Itachi took the hand he had in Naruto's hair and moved it so that it was resting on the side of the blonde's handsome face, his thumb softly caressing the soft skin.

After a few more kisses Itachi finally pulled away, making Naruto moan in a needy way, which tempted Itachi to continue, but he just ran his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip sensually. Itachi watched as Naruto's eyelids opened halfway and he could see that those blue eyes were clouded and dazed. The taller of the two chuckled and kissed around the blonde's cheek before making his way next to the blonde's ear to whisper, "if you ever need anything and I mean _anything_ then please call me, alright?"

Naruto shook himself out of his little daze before nodding, the blush creeping back onto his face ten fold.

"Ya-yeah. Call you. Need anything. Ever. Got it. Okay well, I think I'm gonna go. Now. Uhm. B-bye. Itachi. Later." Naruto said, unable to get out complete sentences, and Itachi watched in glee as Naruto stumbled backwards towards the door while gripping tightly onto his clothes that he had come here to retrieve in the first place. He quickly turned, opened the door, and went to run out but was stopped abruptly as he ran into another body.

"What the fuck!?" The other body yelled, and Naruto quickly moved back towards Itachi as he looked to see who he bumped into.

And to Naruto's complete shock and utter horror, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Said Uchiha also seemed surprised to see that it was Naruto who bumped into him.

Both teens were silent, but then they both snapped their hands up at the same time, fingers pointed at each other's faces and a loud "It's YOU!" coming from them.

Itachi smoothly moved to Naruto's side, placing an arm around the teen's shoulders, which made Naruto freeze up and blush, and that only made Sasuke suspicious.

"Now, now little brother. That's no way to treat a guest." Itachi lectured and he moved his face so it was right next to Naruto's, making the blonde blush even worse.

"Little brother?!!! You mean you're related to this asshole!" Naruto yelled while jumping out of Itachi and Sasuke's reach and pointing accusing finger towards the younger of the two Uchihas, while still holding the folded clothes in his other arm.

"**ASSHOLE**?!? Excuse _me_, but who was the one who poured Liquor on whose head!!?" Sasuke shouted while pointing towards his head.

Naruto put his arm back to his side and looked away guiltily.

"Sasuke. Calm down. You're upsetting him." Itachi said, trying to calm his little brother down, but all he was doing was making Sasuke upset at Naruto and him.

"Like I give a shit right now! All I did was ask him to the prom yesterday and he goes and dumps some alcoholic beverage all in my hair, and he thinks he has the right to call ME names! You tell me what I did that was so wrong!" Sasuke exclaimed, but this time Naruto got mad.

"I'll tell you what you did wrong you prick! You came up to me, expecting that I'll just drool all over your feet and do whatever you say; when you don't even ask me what my name is first or introduce yourself!! You just expect everyone to know you, is that it?! And when have you ever given a shit about me before!? Never! I've been in the same class as you for 10 years!!! And not once have you said a word to me! Then all of a sudden you ask me out to the _prom_! And that's not even half of why I hate your guts!!

"And don't you even _think_ that I haven't noticed the way you've treated the other people who you've gone out with! You went out with one of my best friends, Sasuke, and then you dump her, break her heart, because you thought she was too _annoying_!! Now she won't even talk to anyone anymore, let alone me! You see!? That's your problem Uchiha! You have no respect for people!" Naruto yelled, which actually made Sasuke _flinch. The_ Sasuke Uchiha flinch!

Sasuke had never actually been told off like this before, which made Sasuke open his eyes for the first time in a while. Sure when he was being dumped or doing the dumping he was yelled at but none of them said it as powerfully as Naruto just did.

Naruto didn't realize that he had gotten so angry during his speech that he actually dropped the clothes he was carrying. His eyes also began shining with unshed tears.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look guilty, which came to a surprise to Itachi.

"I apologize for doing that to you yesterday… It was inappropriate and completely childish of me, but you deserved it and you know it! Next time you decide to ask me out, think long and hard about the way you've treated those other people, before you even _think_ about coming near me!" Naruto shouted loudly, causing curious housekeepers to look towards them. The blonde lifted his arm and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before running past Sasuke and down the stairs. He ended up tripping his way out the door, but he quickly got back up and ran off the porch, then past the open gates, and out to the streets of Konoha.


	4. Wheelies!

**CHAPTER 4**

_Character perspective change: Sasuke Uchiha ___

_Scene: 12:00pm_

Sasuke still stood where he had been when Naruto was yelling at him. Yeah, Naruto had pretty much scolded the Uchiha, and Sasuke actually felt guilty about it.

"See what you get yourself into little brother?" Itachi said softly with a shake of his head. The elder Uchiha was now leaning against his doorway, twirling a finger around a piece of his ink-black hair.

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke snapped, glaring towards his brother, only to look back down at the floor. Itachi just shook his head in a disapproving way, but then he stopped when he saw the pair of clothes lying on the floor all unfolded and wrinkled. He walked over to the clothes, picked them up, folded them, then he walked over and handed them to Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha looked at them in confusion.

"They're Naruto's. I think you should bring them to him, and you should probably apologize. He lives on 225 Whirl Road." Itachi suggested as he started walking back into his room.

"And why should I?" Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi stopped in his doorway and turned to answer his grumpy little brother.

"You see? That's the attitude that Naruto was talking about. Unless you start getting a heart then you'll never get to him Sasuke… You see… you've been in the same classes as him for how long?—and yet you can't even talk to him without getting your eyes scratched out. I've only known him for two days and he's already allowed me to kiss him." Itachi said with a smirk as he closed and locked his door. Sasuke glared at the door heatedly, hoping that his glare would become so heated that it would burn through the door and then through Itachi's head.

But after a while he just huffed in annoyance then turned on his heel to go to his motorcycle, Naruto's clothing still in his grasp.

Who would've known that some guy he was just supposed to take to the prom and then dump after getting the title of prom king would make him feel so confused and frustrated.

_Character perspective change: Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto had stopped running a little while ago, but it wasn't because he was out of breath though—he had too much stamina to run out of as that easily—he just didn't want to go home that quickly. Because he knew that once he got home Kyuubi was probably just going to question him with things like 'So did you guys have sex? Did he kiss you? Did he feel you up? huh, huh, huh?' Naruto blushed when pictures of that happening popped into his head. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. Stupid perverted fox...

Naruto just kept walking slowly on the sidewalk, looking at the large houses that littered this part of Konoha. Though for a street with many houses, there were barely any cars on the road.

But just as Naruto thought that, a motorcycle could be heard in the distance. Naruto smirked at that. He'd always wanted to ride on a motorcycle, but Tsunade would have a heart attack at the thought of her darling godchild being on one of those 'deathtraps'; which would be very ironic if that happened, since Tsunade was a surgeon who specialized on hearts.

Naruto noticed that the motorcycle noise was getting louder and louder, and Naruto didn't look towards it until it was right behind him, but at the same time, the motorcycle skidded to a halt right in front of him on the sidewalk.

Naruto stood still in surprise as the person on the motorcycle placed his foot on the ground to keep himself balanced, and then the person slowly took off his black helmet to reveal raven colored hair shaped like a cockatoo's head, a sharp handsome face and just as handsome dark eyes.

Naruto glared at the person, known only as Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want now?" Naruto grumbled refusing to yell at the moment. Sasuke eyed the blonde warily for a moment before reaching back to flip the backseat part of the motorcycle up to reveal a compartment. Naruto looked towards the Uchiha suspiciously but then looked inside and found that his clothes that Itachi had burrowed and washed were in there.

The blonde quickly took them out of there and then he hesitantly looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Thanks…" Naruto said and then looked away. Sasuke closed the compartment back up, and Naruto went to walk around the motorcycle to continue on his way home but Sasuke moved the vehicle so that it was still in Naruto's way.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Sasuke offered. Naruto was about to just say no but then he thought about it.

'well… I have been wanting to ride on a motorcycle… but what if Tsunade finds out!? But… it really is a long walk, and Sasuke is being really nice to offer.'

…

……..

"But I don't have a helmet." Naruto said, using it as a lame excuse to not get on, but as soon as he said that Sasuke opened the compartment again, bringing out a red helmet. Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip, thinking that he shouldn't go, but he looked at the helmet again and decided 'what the hell, why not?'. So he placed the clothes back in the open compartment before shutting it and grabbing the helmet. Naruto caught Sasuke smile slightly before he had placed his shiny black helmet over his head, covering that rare smile.

The blonde smiled as well as he hopped on the seat behind Sasuke, then he slid on the red helmet, securing it tightly. Sasuke reached back and gently grabbed Naruto's arms, bringing them forward to wrap them around himself. The Uchiha then yelled, "Hold on tight!" before stepping on the gas to make the motor roar to life and then he made his way back onto the street.

Naruto's grip immediately tightened around Sasuke and his body was pressed snugly against the Uchiha's so that he wouldn't fall off. Naruto could feel the wind licking at his arms and clothes as he watched the houses whiz by. Then Sasuke did something that made Naruto's eyes bulge, his mouth open in a silent scream, and his grip tighten around the Uchiha. Sasuke had lifted the front wheel of the motorcycle off the ground! He was doing a fucking wheelie! Naruto closed his eyes shut tightly and pressed his body even closer to Sasuke's, afraid that the motorcycle would flip over and crush them as it continued going, but Sasuke soon let the vehicle go back down, to Naruto's relief. But that was quite an amazing thrill, that it was.

Soon they got onto the main road where a lot more cars were, so Sasuke had to slow down the speed, and then he had to go to a complete stop when they came to a stoplight.

"Hey Sasuke, you'll have to turn right at the next block to get to my house." Naruto yelled through the helmet and roaring engine.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the left so that he could yell back, "Yeah I know, Itachi told me where you live, don't worry I'll get you home safely."

Naruto blushed at how nice and honestly Sasuke said that, but then Naruto's whole mood changed as a hot pink convertible stopped right next to them. Naruto looked over and saw That Sakura was the one driving the car, with Ino and Shikamaru in the backseat.

Naruto knew Sakura because he used to have a crush on her, that is, until she yelled at him for being a complete looser, and he knew Ino because she was Sakura's best friend, and Shikamaru's girlfriend. Shikamaru was one of Naruto's good friends, since they worked together in a restaurant and they've known each other for a while.

Sasuke was pretending not have noticed them, but as Sakura looked over she knew immediately that it was Sasuke on the Motorcycle, but Naruto was glad that Sakura couldn't tell that it was him who was behind Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!?" Sakura yelled, making Ino and Shikamaru look towards them as well.

"Naruto!?" Shikamaru said in surprise, unfortunately recognizing Naruto immediately. Sakura's eyes got even wider—if that was possible—at the thought of Sasuke giving Naruto a ride on his motorcycle like that.

The blonde waved at them nervously, but said nothing, and Sasuke continued to ignore them.

Thankfully the light turned green allowing them to zip forward, outrunning Sakura's car in no time.

_Character perspective change: Kyuubi _

_Scene: 12:30pm_

`"Damn I'm hungry… I could probably eat a whole hippo right about now…"` Kyuubi grumbled.

The fox was on the bed, lying stretched out on his side.

`"That brat forgot to feed me before he left to go to that sexy man's house…. I bet they're doing it right now… Lucky brat…. If I was a human I would so tap that ass… and I'm not even into guys, but damn that Itachi guy is FINE."` Kyuubi chuckled, and he started imagining himself as a human (Which he thought he'd never do) and him and Itachi were going at it. Kyuubi would have Itachi pinned to a bed, their bodies grinding together.

Kyuubi then began thinking about last night when he saw Itachi taking that shower. He could've taken the shower with him, but he didn't really want to get his fur all wet… But that body! Mmm yummy…

Oh damn.

Kyuubi accidentally let himself get a little too 'happy'.

Just then the front door opened and Kyuubi could hear a pair of footsteps walking in. Kyuubi clawed his way to the edge of the bed, unwilling to actually put forth the energy to get up, and he peeked through the doorway to see Naruto come in, but this time he didn't have that Itachi guy with him, but there WAS this other sexy-looking dude, though he wasn't nearly as sexy as that Itachi guy, who Kyuubi hoped he would see again some time soon.

"Uhm. I guess you can just make yourself at home. I'll just go get us something to drink. Do you mind having Sprite, or would you rather have tap water." Naruto offered as he set a pair of clothes down on the arm of the couch.

"Tap water please." Sasuke said in a polite tone as he sat down on the couch gracefully.

Kyuubi, finally gathering up the energy, hopped off the bed to follow Naruto into the kitchen.

Sasuke hadn't noticed the fox yet seeing as the couch was facing the opposite way of the kitchen.

"Hey Kyuu." Naruto whispered softly while bending down to scratch behind the fox's ear lovingly.

"So who's the stiff?" Kyuubi whispered back, making Naruto smile and scoff. The blonde opened the fridge before answering.

_Character perspective change: Naruto Uzumaki _____

"That's Sasuke, Itachi's brother, he goes to my school. He's asked me to go to the prom with him, but the guy can be a real asshole, so until he starts becoming more of a gentleman I have refused to go with him." Naruto said as he grabbed a Sprite from the fridge, then he moved towards the cabinets to retrieve an empty glass to fill with water for Sasuke. Once he finished he moved back into the living room to sit on the couch next to his raven-haired guest. He placed both beverages onto the small table in front of the couch before sitting back against the couch with a content sigh.

Sasuke was looking around the living room with pure curiosity, which surprised Naruto in a way. He would've thought that Sasuke would be looking around in disgust or disapproval, or something like that, seeing as how Sasuke is so used to being in a beautiful and huge mansion-like place.

After a minute of silence, Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore so he decided to make his presence known, by jumping up onto the back of the couch and then going and sitting onto Naruto's lap. Sasuke's eyes immediately fell to the red fox and his expression changed to that of confusion.

"Is that a fox?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

`"No shit Sherlock."` Kyuubi growled, but Sasuke could only hear soft barking sounds coming from the fox.

"Yeah, his name's Kyuubi." Naruto answered, and he flicked the fox's ear to say 'Be nice!'. The fox growled, making Sasuke look at him nervously but Naruto merely picked the animal up by the scruff of his neck and placed him on the floor.

"yeah…" Naruto said, getting off the topic of the grumpy fox and getting Sasuke's attention.

"Well this is my place… Not as grand as yours I know, but it's home." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke went silent as he looked over Naruto.

"Don't… you get lonely here though?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto wince. The blonde looked away to stare at the ground. Kyuubi, feeling sympathy for Naruto, jumped back up on the boy's lap to comfort him. Naruto ran his fingers through the red fur of the fox.

"Only sometimes… but I'm really never alone, because Kyuubi is always here." Naruto said, bringing the fox close to his chest so he could snuggle against the furry animal. Sasuke smiled at that.

"That's good… having someone to talk to about anything." Sasuke said while leaning on the arm of the chair and crossing his arms across his chest. The blonde nodded in agreement, his cheek rubbing against Kyuubi's side, but Naruto stopped when he noticed that Sasuke seemed so… sad. There was no expression on the Uchiha's face to say that he was sad, but Naruto could just tell that Sasuke was upset about something, and after the thing he just said, Naruto guessed that Sasuke probably had no one he could really talk to like he had with Kyuubi.

So a little rich boy like Sasuke could get lonely too.

Kyuubi seemed to notice too because he leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Why don't you invite him for dinner?" He suggested, causing Naruto to furrow his brows and look towards the fox.

But before Naruto could even decide whether he should, Sasuke got up off the couch and began straightening his clothes, and then he turned towards Naruto.

"I guess I should be going now. I'll see you in school." Sasuke said as he began walking towards the door.

But just before Sasuke could walk out the door Naruto shot up, causing Kyuubi to fall to the floor with a loud 'thump', and the blonde shouted, "Dinner!" which made Sasuke pause and turn to look at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto stood there blushing and babbling like an idiot but the blond finally calmed himself down enough to say what he wanted to say.

"I would love it if you would stay here for dinner." Naruto said with a blush as he looked down at his feet.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment and he also looked away, but before he could persuade himself to say no.

"Sure, I'd really like that." Sasuke replied making Naruto smile that huge smile of his.

The Uchiha knew that his mother and father would be wondering where he was, but he didn't care at the moment, which was odd for him. He had spent most of his time trying to please his family, but Sasuke thought he should do something that HE wanted to do, instead of having to do what 'mommy and daddy' asked of him.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily, though he didn't know why he was so happy that Sasuke was staying longer, nor did he know the reason why he even invited the Uchiha—seeing as he had told him off not too long ago…

"I'll just… uhmm go see what I should make!" Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he leapt back into the Kitchen.

Sasuke smirked at how cute Naruto was acting, like he'd never really had a guest over or something.

Sasuke was about to make his way into the kitchen to help Naruto but Kyuubi moved himself in front of Sasuke so he couldn't move any closer to the kitchen. The Uchiha and Kyuubi stared at each other for a little while.

"May I please go in the kitchen?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little crazy for the fact that he was talking to a fox. But what surprised him even more was that the fox shook his head as if to answer Sasuke's question with a 'no'. Sasuke stayed there, staring at the fox questioningly.

"Can you… understand me?" Sasuke asked, kneeling and then sitting on the floor so he could peer into the animals orange eyes.

The fox nodded in order to answer him. Sasuke was completely amazed by the intellect that this creature held. If only the animal could actually speak... But for now Sasuke decided to just ask Kyuubi 'yes' or 'no' questions.

"Do you like living here with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and Kyuubi immediately nodded. Sasuke nodded in understanding as he thought of another question.

"Do you and Naruto talk with each other a lot?" Sasuke asked and the fox rolled his and nodded as if to say 'well of course'.

"Did… Naruto happen to mention about what happened between me and him last night at the club." Sasuke asked, leaning forward so that he could look more closely at the fox, who shook his head and stood on all four paws, ears perked up and tail waging back and forth as if to say 'What happened!? What happened!?'.

"Well I had asked Naruto to the prom… but he dumped his drink on my head… which I THINK is a 'no'… and then he yelled at me today… I sort of get the feeling that he doesn't really like me." Sasuke said with a glum sigh. Kyuubi nodded in understanding and he hopped onto the Uchiha's lap to sort of comfort the lad.

"What do you think I should do? You know Naruto better than I do… and I really do like him." Sasuke admitted as he patted the fox's soft head.

Kyuubi closed his eyes to think about it for a moment, but then he got off the young man's lap, then he tugged on Sasuke's shirt lightly with his paw before walking towards the bedroom. Sasuke took it as a sign to follow him so the Uchiha got up and followed the fox.

Kyuubi disappeared into a small closet near the bed while Sasuke came in and began looking about curiously. Sasuke could see that Naruto liked to keep his room neat by the fact that there was barely any mess, besides a few clothes lying about the floor, but everything else was neat. There wasn't that much in the small room besides a clothes drawer, wooden working desk, bed, a large chest, and a chair for someone to sit at the desk. Sasuke was curious to see what was in that wooden chest that was near the desk, but he felt that if he went through that then it wouldn't be very nice, and Naruto probably wouldn't trust him much anymore if he did. So Sasuke decided to respect Naruto's privacy.

Soon enough Kyuubi came back out of the closet with a small orange book carefully clamped in his mouth. Sasuke watched as the fox dropped the book by his feet and looked up at Sasuke. When Sasuke was still just standing there, not doing anything, Kyuubi pushed the book more forward with his nose and placed one paw on his knee as if to say 'Weelll what are you waiting for???'. Sasuke bent down and picked up the book before moving to sit on top of Naruto's bed. The Uchiha looked at the orange colored cover and he noticed that there, written in fancy cursive, was the word 'Diary'. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked towards the fox.

"Are you sure that I should be reading this? It's an invasion of Naruto's privacy and he may not like it if I read this…." Sasuke said while pointing towards the small book. Kyuubi just shrugged and urged Sasuke to just read.

The raven haired teen opened up the book to the first page and began reading.


	5. Dear Diary

**CHAPTER 5**

Dear Diary

Hiya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! We have just met, but I hope that we can have some great times, neh? Well the whole reason why I got you in the first place was because granny says that I should start writing down my thoughts and what has happened everyday, but I know that I'm not going to be able to write in you everyday! Because that would just be way too much work. ha! But I'll try to remember to write in you once every two weeks I guess. Well… I guess I should start my story with what grade I'm in and stuff like that….

Well I'm in the 8th grade and I really like to draw. My teacher's name is Kakashi. He's a really cool teacher, but he's just a big perv, and he never takes anything seriously. The only students that Kakashi ever really pays attention to are me and Sasuke. I have no idea why Kakashi thought I was such a good student… I mean I'm barely passing that class and there's nothing really special about me, but I could understand why Kakashi liked Sasuke so much… I mean the guy's a freaking brainiak, and he's so popular, and everyone knows that he'd make it far in this world…. He's also really hot, but you can't tell anyone that I said that! But besides all that he can be really grumpy, like he's trying to make everyone hate him or something… I wonder what it is that's making him so sad…

Anyway… moving on! My hope for the future is that I become a great artist like my Father! Granny is always saying that I looked just like him and I got all of his talent! I hope that once I get into high school that I can take Art classes so I can get better, since my dad wasn't able to teach me much about painting and drawing… He died a little after I turned 3… and that's when Granny Tsunade and Grandpa Jaraiya took me in, and it's a good thing that they let me bring Kyuu, my pet fox. Well he's not really like a 'pet'. He's more like my best friend, because we can understand each other and talk to each other—it's too bad that I'm the only one who can understand what he says though… oh well!

Anywayyyyy! I gotta go for now! I'll talk to you again some other time! Ja ne!

Sasuke hummed in thought as he continued to turn the page to continue reading. And as he looked onto the next page he could tell that section was probably a year afterwards, because the handwriting had improved drastically.

Dear Diary,

Hey again. It's been a while hasn't it? about a year I'd say. I'm in high school now, and I'm happy to say that I got into those art classes that I wanted. Mr, Deidara is my art teacher, and he's pretty weird, but good at the same time. He has this obsession with statues and blowing stuff up, and whenever we see him bring in a small smoke bomb or something, we take it away from him before he could set it off, which is kinda troublesome. Ha! I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. Oh! I haven't mentioned Shikamaru to you yet. He's one of my few friends and I met him at my new job in this restaurant called 'Japanese restaurant.' I kinda think that the name is really lame, but hey, I'm not the owner so I have no control over that. Well anywayyyy…

My other classes that I have include, World History with Kabuto, PE with Gai—who is really really weird BTW—, Algebra I with this Kimimaru guy, and Science with Orochimaru (Sasuke shivered in disgust as he read that name) —I swear this guys a complete pedophile! And I know that because I watch everyday as the guy pretty much hits on Sasuke. Yes Sasuke's in my Science class, and I feel bad for him, because Sasuke looks like he wants to stab himself each time the guy even comes near him. I really don't like Orochimaru, especially when he does that to Sasuke. Actually, one day I got so annoyed about it that I stayed after class and confronted Orochimaru about it. I had actually threatened to tell the principle about it, but He just… Well he said these horrible things and then he.. well let's not get into that right now… (Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that part, wondering what exactly Orochimaru had done then. And he was surprised that Naruto had stood up for him like that.) But Orochimaru began doing that stuff to Sasuke less and less, which was a relief.

But anyway… you know… I've been talking about Sasuke a lot and watching him.. maybe… just MAYBE I have a crush on him… what do you think? But if I have a crush on him, wouldn't that make me gay? I know Granny says that it doesn't matter whether your gay or not, but a lot of people do you have problems with it… but still, that shouldn't matter whether or not you like someone, right? I mean… if my friends don't like the fact that I like Sasuke, then they shouldn't really be my friend, right? I should choose friends that would except me no matter what…

You know what!? I think I just might ask out Sasuke Uchiha! That's right!

Well, I'm gonna go now, thanks for listening

Naruto Uzumaki! 

Sasuke stared at the page with a smirk on his face, but then he frowned. Why hadn't he ever noticed Naruto before? And he didn't remember Naruto ever asking him out… Unless he totally forgot about it… but Sasuke usually remembered stuff like that, especially when it was a guy who asked him out. Sasuke turned the page.

Dear Diary,

Well… I tried to get up the courage to ask him out, but I just couldn't. I had asked Gaara about it but he said that I probably shouldn't. oh yeah I forgot to mention Gaara too. He's also one of my good friends. We had met during middle school, and it was hard getting Gaara to talk to me, but I finally got him to. He had been the new kid at the time, and when I saw him all alone in that sandbox I just had to go talk to him. Everyone else had just ignored him, not bothering to say hi or reach out to him, but I wanted to. And it wasn't out of sympathy either! I really did want to be his friend! And we are friends now! And I hope we'll stay that way because Gaara seems to understand me more than anyone else ever had. But… Today when I told him about me wanting to ask out Sasuke, he seemed sort of mad for some reason.

Oh well… Well ta ta for now!

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke turned the page once again, but this time Naruto's hand writing seemed shaky and quick, unlike the other pages.

Dear Diary…

I… I don't think that I'll be writing in you much longer, it'll just be too depressing. You see… Today me and Gaara had a fight. I found out that he was jealous because I had said hat I liked Sasuke… but Apparently Gaara didn't like that very much. We had this big argument and he ended up slapping me, which made me mad… so we ended up fighting with fist and wrestling about. I couldn't control my anger, and I don't remember much about the fight… just that there was blood and pain… and tears… and… well let's just say that my room ended up being a disaster. But I do remember that I had Gaara on the floor and my hands were around his throat, but I had let go. I couldn't forgive myself if I ended up killing him, even though he was being an ass… but when I let him go.. he pinned me down on the floor and… well… took advantage of me… I wanted to stop him, but I didn't... I guess I could've… but… I didn't stop him because.. well… because he seemed so desperate and he was crying… I could tell that he was even though he tried to hide it…. and… I just couldn't stop him… As he violated me and fucked me he would whisper in my ear 'I love you Naruto Uzumaki' over and over again… and now I don't think we'll be talking much anymore.. it would be too awkward… But I hope that Gaara can find happiness somewhere else, because I just can't return his feelings like he had hoped.

Well goodbye for good.

Naruto Uzumaki

To say Sasuke was surprised to read that would be an understatement. The things Naruto had to put up with… and some of it was his fault, and he hadn't even realized until now.

Sasuke turned to the next page, but the page was blank. Sasuke turned to the next page, then the next, but they were all blank. Sasuke flipped through all the pages quickly, searching for a page with something on it, but nothing, until he got to the very last page. Sasuke smirked as he saw a big 'Sasuke Uchiha' written on the inside of the back cover and there were a few hearts here and there on it.

The Uchiha snapped the book shut and looked towards Kyuubi, who was looking at him with this weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Did you know about what Gaara did to him?" Sasuke whispered and the fox nodded slowly.

…

"Yeah… well… I don't think Naruto likes me anymore, but it was nice to know that he had a crush on me. Thanks Kyuubi." Sasuke said and he placed the diary onto the bed before standing up, but before he left the room he turned towards the fox.

"Hey… Do you know what Orochimaru did to Naruto?" He asked, but instead of getting an answer like he normally did, Kyuubi just glared towards him and bared his teeth which Sasuke figured meant 'Fuck you, go ask him yourself.'.

"Okay okay." Sasuke said raising his hands in defeat. Kyuubi then waked out the door, Sasuke following closely.

They walked out just in time, too, because just then Naruto walked out but he seemed a little frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, getting the feeling that something was up.

Naruto looked towards him and then sighed angrily.

"I… um.." Naruto began but I couldn't finish his sentence… so he began fiddling with fingers and shuffling his feet nervously. Sasuke walked over to Naruto's side and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke urged, finally making Naruto give in.

"I don't really have any food to make for dinner. Apparently me and Kyuubi ate the last of it last night." Naruto admitted sadly. He had really wanted to make a dinner for everyone that would be good. Actually he did have one cup of ramen left but he didn't even bother mentioning that, seeing as it was only one bowl….

"Oh…" Sasuke said, unable to think of anything better to say at the moment.

"Hey it's okay. I can run to the store real quick and get something, or maybe we can go out to eat like KFC or something—I think I have some money left over from last night, since I didn't really buy anything." Naruto suggested, but Sasuke just shook his head, making Naruto pout.

"No. I'll take us out to eat at a restaurant, and it'll be my treat." Sasuke said, leaving no room for argument. Naruto grumbled defiantly, but Sasuke wouldn't have any of THAT. The Uchiha sighed inwardly and then gathered up what pride he had and threw it away, in order to do this.

He moved so that he was in front of Naruto before wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and then he rested his forehead against Naruto's.

Naruto blushed prettily as he looked into Sasuke's alluring onyx eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Please let me take you out tonight." Sasuke pleaded making Naruto blush harder. The blonde shook his head and was about to just push the other away but as he placed his hands on the other's chest in order to push he stopped… his hands still placed upon Sasuke's chest as he looked back up at him. When Naruto still didn't answer, Sasuke leant forward and placed a kiss on his red cheek and then his forehead. "Please…" Sasuke asked once again, and Naruto couldn't refuse any longer.

The blonde sighed in defeat and rested his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, he breathed in deeply, taking in Sasuke's scent.

"Alright fine…" Naruto grumbled which made Sasuke's arms tighten around him slightly and the raven haired teen softly kissed down the other's tan neck.

"Thank you."


	6. Schmaltziness

**Author Note:**** Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten TOO much of this story. I had found that I had started this chapter a while ago, so today I took the time to finally finish it. xDD. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and is it just me or does my writing style seem a little different now compared to back then? O .O;;**

_**

* * *

**_

_**JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING**_

_CHAPTER 6_

_No specific Character perspective set ATM_

_Scene: We found our two 'lovebirds' in a large restaurant located in the middle of Konoha City. Time: 3:00pm. Day: Saturday _

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but tug at the end of his worn out orange shirt and gnaw at his bottom lip. He was kicking his feet in the air limply, all the while making sure to avoid kicking a certain Uchiha, who was sitting across from him. The two teens were currently in a high-class looking Restaurant. Sasuke seemed completely comfortable in this sort of prosperous environment. But Naruto couldn't blame him, since the guy was the son of a multi-billionaire, whom owned many, _many_ companies… and plus, the guy was wearing expensive looking clothing, so he fit in just fine with the other flashy looking people in the place.

Naruto was glad that his bangs covered his blue eyes as he looked about warily. There were large statues that surrounded a fountain in the middle of the restaurant. All the dinner tables just surrounded that fountain, letting people hear the soothing sound of the running water, but it just made Naruto want to take a piss. He also noticed that there was a second story; he could see a couple of stairways leading up to what he thought were 'private dining areas'. His eyes wandered around the pristine decorations and paintings that were masterfully placed about the restaurant.

The expensive looking ornaments only made the blond feel more and more out of place.

'Where the hell is the Waiter or Waitress or whatever?! Someone needs to get over hereeeee!' Naruto screamed in his head, which portrayed the beginning of his mental breakdown. He just wanted to get this over with! Not only was he nervous because Sasuke was the only person with him, and this was, in a way, considered a date, he also just felt really uncomfortable. Like he seriously didn't belong.

Why couldn't Sasuke just let him make them dinner at his house?????

The blonde finally looked over to his raven haired 'date', and his face flushed red when he noticed that the Uchiha still had his dark eyes trained on him, but he looked to be deep in thought. Naruto was getting even more uncomfortable with the situation and he didn't think his shirt would last from the abuse he was giving it, so he took the liberty of speaking.

"Uhm… Hey, teme. Are you sure you want to pay for all of this, because I can pay for my half of the dinner." The blue-eyed teen said quietly, smiling sheepishly all the while. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in response, which made Naruto look away from him out of slight fear.

"I thought I said that this was my treat, idiot. You're not to pay a penny for this. Think of it as an apology for being rude last time we sat down together. I want to do this properly now…" Sasuke admitted, and his black eyes softened after saying that, making Naruto more comfortable—if only a little. But the blonde refused to stop twisting the end of his shirt.

"Okay. Well…" Naruto didn't really know what to say to that, he was just glad that he wasn't blushing like a stupid girl at the moment!

Sasuke was about to say something but was interrupted when someone came over in a black outfit and white apron that fitted around his waist snugly. The apron had a pouch in the front, reminding Naruto of a kangaroo –insert suppressed giggles here-. The man reached in it, producing a notepad and pen.

"May I take your order, sirs?" He asked politely and the blond had to suppress another giggle at the slight British accent that the man's voice contained.

Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks—actually… make that anvils—making his smile disappear completely.

Naruto wanted to repeatedly smash his head against the polished wood of the table in front of him—the reason being that he'd completely forgotten to look through the Menu that was still lying in front of him! That could've helped distract him make him less self-conscious and nervous before, too! UGH!

Sasuke smirked a little as he saw Naruto fidget and eye the Menu as if he wanted it to swallow him whole. The Uchiha merely ordered a plate of Special Salmon for the both of them and a side plate of Mozzarella sticks.

The waiter nodded and wrote it down and then said, "And what would you like to drink with that?"

Naruto hurriedly answered, "Just some Sprite for me please."

He smiled and nodded before turning to Sasuke who just asked for a glass of water with ice. The waiter gave a slight bow before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving poor Naruto alone with the Uchiha once again. The raven haired teen was leaning his chin on his fist comfortably, his elbow resting on the edge of the table. Naruto chose to stare at the fountain next to him, in order to avoid Sasuke's smoldering gaze.

This so called 'date' was only beginning to turn awkward, and that's not what the blond really wanted, but he didn't know what to say! But, thankfully, the Uchiha was the one to speak.

"How do you and my brother know each other? From what he told me you two have only known each other for two days, correct?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, though he was careful to not mention the whole 'kissing' thing that his brother said. Sasuke didn't want to make Naruto more uncomfortable then necessary.

Naruto snapped his head towards the other, now sort of wishing that the uncomfortable silence from before hadn't just been broken… He slowly nodded in answer, regardless. He blushed slightly as he thought of the older Uchiha, but he bowed his head so that Sasuke couldn't see the embarrassing redness adorning his tanned cheeks.

"Yes. I met your brother outside that club yesterday. It was right after the little incident we had in there. Itachi was hung over and he passed out while I was talking to him, so I just brought him back to my place… I didn't really want to just leave him on the street." I answered truthfully. Sasuke hummed in thought and chuckled.

"You should've just left the asshole." Sasuke snickered, making Naruto huff in anger.

Weren't they supposed to be brothers!? Why are they so cruel to each other!?

"Ha. Well, I'll keep that in mind. So even when I see _you_ passed out on the streets, then I'll just leave your mangled body for rapists to find." Naruto huffed irritably as he glared off to the side. He hoped that what he had said would at least make the teme take back what he said about Itachi, but—to his (not)surprise—the raven haired man merely chuckled, amusement coating his silky voice.

"Then I shall make sure to not get drunk off my ass like Itachi did." Sasuke shot back, smirk still in place.

Naruto repressed the urge to reach over and smack the teme.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much? Aren't brothers supposed to… like each other? I understand the whole sibling rivalry thing that happens in most families, but you guys seem to have something more… intense… going on between you." Naruto guessed, finally speaking his earlier thoughts. He absently scratched at his golden tresses as he waited for the other to answer.

Sasuke seemed caught off guard by the question because his smirk fell immediately and he averted his eyes.

"Tch. He's just an asshole that loves to show off how great he is. I hate it… Hate how father and mother always pay attention to him, especially since he doesn't even deserve it. Sure he's brilliant and good looking, but he spends most of his time drinking and doing… unproductive things." Sasuke rambled, settling into the hackneyed complaints he usually spewed to Neji and Gaara.

"He seemed like a real gentlemen to me and he seems to actually know how to let loose and have some fun, unlike _some_ people." Naruto laughed softly, a huge smile taking over his face, threatening to split it in half. Sasuke—even though he wanted to smack the blond for that comment—couldn't help but smile back a little, which surprised Naruto. The blonde's smile suddenly turned playful. "I didn't know you could smile~" He teased, making the raven frown and glare in response. "Nahwww! Come on! Don't be like that. I was just playing. You should smile more often; it makes you look more approachable." Naruto admitted as he leaned forward over the table in order to poke the other's wrinkled forehead. He didn't even realize that many people were currently giving him disapproving and stuck-up looks because of his loud comments and giggles.

Hey it wasn't Naruto's fault that he was never taught how to act in a quiet and calm restaurant such as this one, seeing as he would always hang out with his friends in Pizza places and clubs (-cough cough- he has no friends, remember? – cough cough-).

Sasuke was about to snarl back a retort but he was stopped when their waiter finally returned. In his raised hands rested a large tray with their plates and drinks.

_Time Skip: 10:00pm… Kyuubi's perspective._

'**It's seriously getting late. That damn kid had better be having fun… I'm so gonna bite at his ankles once he gets back here!**' A certain fox sneered grumpily in his head as he spread out his lean form on the couch lazily. He was currently using the tip of his furry tail to swipe at the remote, making the channels change.

In other wordssss: he was bored out of his mind!

He hadn't honestly expected Naruto to agree to going on date with the Uchiha brat. He had thought the brat would put up a better fight… but then again, Naruto had liked the Uchiha since like… forever. The boy would just never admit it.

But SURPRISE SURPRISE!

Oh well.

Kyuubi was more worried about what Sasuke was actually up to however.

Yes, Kyuubi saw that the Uchiha had seemed honestly worried about the brat when he read about the whole thing that happened with Gaara. Yes, Kyuubi noticed that Sasuke had looked at Naruto with more than just _lust_. And **Yes**, Kyuubi liked how Sasuke actually seemed to be trying to make up for everything he'd done to Naruto and was now trying to apologize (In his own arrogant sort of way of course).

But there was something about Sasuke that made Kyuubi's hair stand on end.

Almost like his instincts were telling him not to trust him… almost like something was going to happen.

And normally Kyuubi wouldn't think twice about following his instincts to keep his brat away from the Uchiha, but the wise-and-all-knowing fox knew that if he didn't let those two at least _try_ to work out some sort of relationship, then Naruto would brood about it for the rest of his (their) life.

Kyuubi paused in flicking through the channels instantly when he heard jingling and metal scratching against metal, which was the telltale sign of the front door being unlocked.

'**About time…**' Kyuubi sighed mentally. He then struggled to get up on all four of his stiff legs. His paws tingled in protest as he stretched. His tail and ears had even been a little stiff from lying like that for so long.

But the couch was just _so_ comfortable!

He licked at his muzzle after yawning noisily and he then shook himself lazily, mussing his bright red-orange fur. Kyuubi's gaze fell upon the Uchiha brat as the teen waltzed into the living room, and what he witnessed made his crimson eyes widen, if only a little.

Lying there helplessly in Sasuke's strong arms was his darling blond annoyance. Limp jean-clad legs dangled loosely to the side and his head rested comfortably on a lean shoulder, making blonde spikes tickle Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto seemed to be fast asleep.

'**What the hell did you do to tire him out?!! That kid is supposed to be an nonstop energy machine! Naruto puts the energizer bunny to shame!!! You **_**must**_** tell me how you did it!**' Kyuubi shouted in disbelief, momentarily forgetting that Sasuke _couldn't_ understand him.

"Ah, hello Kyuubi. It would seem that I had made him exhausted. Sorry we came back so late." Sasuke said with a chuckle as he spotted the large fox circling around his feet excitedly while yipping and barking, but it wasn't loud enough to wake up the dobe.

Kyuubi stopped running around the Uchiha's legs and sat on his haunches. He stared up at the guy as he walked forward gracefully, only stopping when he reached the side of the couch that Kyuubi had been laying on. The fox watched warily as the teen slowly bent down, taking special care not to wake the blond.

Once Naruto's body was finally laid down upon the comfy looking piece of furniture, Sasuke began to move away, but was stopped when a tan hand unconsciously gripped his wrist. The blond whined quietly and shifted closer towards the raven, completely unaware of how utterly cute he was being.

Kyuubi's ears pricked forward in interest and slight alarm when the Uchiha got down on his knees beside the couch, his face now much closer to Naruto's. The raven then gently caressed a scarred cheek as he leaned forward. Soft pale lips brushed against blonde bangs and a tan forehead firmly, before traveling down to another pair of lips. A small smile appeared upon both of their mouths.

This display of affection from the Uchiha was a rare sight to behold.

'**Okay, that's enough schmaltziness.**' Kyuubi growled as he sauntered forward. His protectiveness of Naruto finally kicking him into gear.

One quick nip to the side was enough to snap Sasuke away from the blonde.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Sasuke whispered haughtily, making the fox growl in warning. He took the hint and began making his way towards the door.

He took one last look at Naruto's adorable, sleeping form before walking out of the front door. A soft 'click' left in his wake.

Passed the contentment and happiness that Sasuke was feeling for the first time in a while, there was also another emotion digging at his insides, threatening to drill a hole straight through his gut.

Guilt.

The Uchiha never thought he would actually feel guilty about doing all of this. But, then again, he never thought that he would get so attached to Naruto. But the dobe was a one of a kind, and Sasuke realized that he really liked hanging out with him.

And it was this thought that was causing him to feel such guilt and resentment deep down.

He knew that his deal with Neji included that he must break up with Naruto after finally taking him to the prom… And he scolded himself for blindly agreeing to it.

But an Uchiha _never_ goes back on his word.

Hopefully Naruto would understand that and forgive him.

Sasuke knew that that was just wishful thinking.

R&R ducklings!!~ pwease?

i really wanna know how i did on this one xD


End file.
